The Angelic Butler
by 86602
Summary: When Ciel calls out into the darkness, it isn't a demon who heeds his calling. Quite the opposite, really. Immortal!Allen Noah!Allen NO PAIRINGS, as far as I'm concerned.


Title: **The Angelic Butler**  
Category: Anime/Manga » -Man  
Author: Too Many Obsessions to Choose  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
Published: 02-12-16, Updated: 02-12-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,886

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

The Angelic Butler

 _Summary: When Ciel calls out into the darkness, it isn't a demon who heeds his calling. Quite the opposite, really. Immortal!Allen Noah!Allen NO PAIRINGS, as far as I'm concerned._

 **PART ONE:** ** _Refusal_**

The purpose of the Millennium Earl was quite simple. He created Akuma to aid the Noah Family with the annihilation of human-kind. All he needed was a tragedy, a skeleton, and an all-too-willing grieving loved one. Without the Millennium Earl, it was impossible to create any more Akuma.

When the Earl finally ceased to exist (all thanks to a certain exorcist, and a "traitorous" Noah residing in the aforementioned exorcist's head), fate deemed his destroyer, Allen Walker, to be the new Millennium Earl.

The thought of being the new Earl left a nasty taste in Allen's mouth, but it did have its perks. The remaining members of the Noah Family were obliged to heed any of the exorcist's orders. They'd been positively furious with Allen for killing the original Earl, but any malicious intent towards their new "patriarch" had to be thrown into a ditch, unless they wished for a death sentence by The Musician's hand.

Neah Walker was a damn force to be reckoned with, even back before he died. He had, after all, managed to kill off all the Noah with the exception of Road and Adam, and he wasn't afraid to do it again.

Especially for his dearest nephew.

The Black Order had long since been disbanded. All the exorcists, including the Generals, had fallen prey to other members of the Noah Family and hoards of Akuma. Allen had managed to collect all of their Innocence fragments before they could be destroyed. He hid them in the Ark, where only Allen had access to it now. Neah refused entry to anyone else, especially not to the other Noah.

It had been years since the end of the original Earl's reign. Allen spent the rest of his miserable life wandering around idly, walking, walking, _walking._ Hundreds and thousands of the Akuma were destroyed already, by Allen's hand. During his first day on the "job", he'd summoned all the Akuma in the world, and released their souls, allowing them to make their way to heaven with the help of Crowned Clown. It had been a tedious day, but Allen refused to simply have them self-destruct. He would _save_ their poor souls, and finally give them a well-deserved rest.

He loved Akuma, after all, just as much as he had loved his dear friends.

But now the Akuma were practically all gone, and with all of his precious people dead (Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, Komui, Krory, Miranda, Noise, Reever, Bak, Fou, countless other people—even _Kanda_ ) as well, Allen had nothing left.

Nothing left.

But he'd keep on walking, just as he swore to Mana all those years ago.

Because, according to fate, his job wasn't quite over yet. He still had precious souls to save.

 **/TAB/**

Blue, lifeless eyes watched as another child was pinned onto the sacrificial alter. She screamed and wailed as a cult member drove a blade into her chest, drawling out symbols slowly, _painfully_. The young ten-year-old boy could only watch as blood spilled forth onto the gritty ground, mixing with other, older blood stains.

' _Your name is Ciel Phantomhive._ ' The boy repeated silently to himself, clinging onto the words as though they were a life line. ' _You are the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Your cousin's name is Elizabeth, her mother is Francis Midford. You have an aunt name Angelina, although she likes to call herself Madam Red._ '

Those thirty-eight words had kept Ciel sane during his few months in _hell_. He was probably the only child with coherent thoughts; the others had long since lost their minds. The small boy was on the verge of losing his own, but he wasn't a _Phantomhive_ for nothing.

Again, continuously reminding himself that he was a _Phantomhive_ had eased Ciel from the depths of insanity. ' _You will be the Queen's guard dog._ ' He tacked on, almost desperately.

Ciel's head snapped up when he heard the sound of his cell sliding open, creaking and squeaking from rust. Their cells had not been well-taken care of at all, and was caked with dirt and dried blood.

He whimpered as a cloaked figure grabbed his arm roughly, and entertained the thought of fighting back. Then he remembered what had remembered to the last _lamb_ who had fought back, and felt his chest restrict.

The body had been mangled into a pile of blood, flesh, and guts, completely unrecognizable—not even anything remotely _human_...

...not that what was being done to the other kids _was_ humane.

It wasn't like he could truly _do_ anything, Ciel thought with growing horror. He was severely malnourished, and had been drinking contaminated water since he was first brought into this _hell._ He was quite honestly surprised that he hadn't died already from the contaminated water, and remembered how a few of the _lambs_ had fallen ill, and passed away from it before at an excruciatingly slow and painful rate.

They were the lucky ones.

Ciel was roughly slammed onto the sacrificial alter, arms and legs pinned down by a flurry of chains and leather. They kept his chest exposed, and removed what little cloth he had on his being. He was as naked as the day he was born, and was most likely going to become _just as bloody._

The boy was only allowed to sob hysterically, fully aware of the leery eyes ravishing his body.

"This is the Phantomhive boy?" He heard a gruff voice say excitedly.

"He's absolutely stunning." Another cloaked figure said, sunken eyes gleaming maliciously. Despite the supposed _compliment,_ Ciel felt positively dirty.

"We shall give him the best... _treatment_ then."

Suddenly dirty, _dirty_ hands lay upon him, and burning metal was firmly pressed against his side.

Ciel could only scream.

 **/TAB/**

Allen frowned deeply as he felt a sudden pang in his chest. He gripped his breastbone with a gloved hand as the pain increased. A burning sensation lingered at the same spot, and Neah cried out in his head in alarm.

/ **Are you alright, Allen?** / He asked worriedly, and Allen nodded affirmatively, knowing that his uncle would be able to see him.

The pain ebbed into his left arm, and Allen hissed quietly. Was there something wrong with Crowned Clown?

Hearing his thoughts, Neah quickly rummaged through his host's mind, searching for the boy's Innocence.

/ **There's nothing wrong with Crowned Clown.** / Neah, said, sounding quite baffled. Then, Allen felt the Noah freeze, and he frowned in trepidation.

/ **Crowned Clown says that it has something to do with you being the new Earl.** / He explained. / **You are inexplicably drawn to any sort of pain; the closer you are to the source of pain, the more you feel it. This radar was how the original Earl was able to find many grieving people who'd lost someone. He could walk into a city and, BAM, easy prey found.** /

Allen huffed, muttering darkly. "So the original Earl was a sadist _and_ a masochist." He rubbed his arm idly, staring up at the navy canvas of the sky. "If that's how the Earl found his prey, then how come I don't feel it nearly as often? I travel a lot, you know that Neah. I find it hard to believe that I've never physically felt someone grieving before."

There was a slight pause.

/ **While you're the new Earl, Allen, you're still my host. That should be impossible, by all accounts, but then again the Millennium Earl had never been replaced before. I'm the Musician, Allen, and the Noah of Destruction. I've endured so much pain in the past that I'm practically numb towards it now. Some of my endurance probably leaked into you, so you'll never feel anything unless it's truly terrible.** /

A deep frown settled onto Allen's face. He'd never noticed his rise of endurance. "So someone must be suffering a lot right now." he way his arm throbbed so painfully, Allen could tell that this was not just the usual case of someone dying, and another mourning.

"I'm going to check it out," Allen declared to the deserted street. He mentally paved a path for himself, using his throbbing arm and constricted chest as a guide.

Neah and Crowned Clown did nothing to stop him.

 **/TAB/**

It hurt.

Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt _ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt._

Hell, this was hell, he was sure of it!

Dirty, _dirty_ hands on him, fondling his flesh.

GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF.

Throat, sore from screaming. They'd shoved a dirty, _dirty_ cloth into his mouth, and carved disgusting, _ugly_ symbols onto his flesh.

Ugly, ugly, _God,_ it was so _ugly._

Salty tears trickled down blood-stained cheeks, irritating open wounds.

 _Let me die._

 _Let me die._

 _Let me die._

 _Let me die._

 _Kill me._

 _Kill me._

 _Kill me._

 _KILL ME NOW!_

The boy shut his eyes tight, crying hysterically. He couldn't think.

 _Couldn't think._

 _Couldn't think._

 _Couldn't think._

Who was he? He had a name. Name.

Name?

It was... it was _lamb,_ wasn't it?

They'd called him another strange name, Ciel, before, but _lamb_ was certain that that wasn't his real name.

It was _lamb,_ definitely _lamb._

But still, name or not, _lamb_ was hurting. _Lamb_ wanted to get out of this hell. _Lamb_ wanted these _dirty hands off_. He wanted to be _free_ of his bindings, of the brittle leather and cold chains.

'Someone,' he quietly pleaded, as another knife was driven into his leg. 'Please,'

"KILL ME!"

The sound of a wall blasting open, and rubble falling, resounded through the large _hell_ room. _Lamb_ cranked his head to the sound of the explosion, blinking rapidly as all the cultist members collapsed on the ground, heads torn off from their bodies, spilling an array of blood. _Lamb_ blinked rapidly, before his vision was clouded in veils of white. His breathing grew shallow, and he slowly succumbed to pain.

'An angel...' he thought deliriously, as he watched a clawed arm cleave through countless other heads, almost completely shrouded by a long white cape. 'Will this angel... kill... me?' Just as his eyes fluttered shut, he quietly pleaded, 'Please kill me, angel.'

The "angel" heeded the boy's call, but once, just this once, he refused the boy's orders.

Allen would never deny Ciel's orders again, after that day.

 **A/N: ASDKJNI LOOKING BACK AT THIS I DONT REALLY LIKE HOW I DID THIS CHAPTER-IMMA REVISE IT AND TRY TO POST SOME NEW CHAPPIES.**


End file.
